Storm or Fire
by Defiatos the Happy
Summary: Set after TLO. The next great prophecy has been told, seven half-bloods shall answer the call. The seven half-bloods are found, follow them on their journey to fufill the great prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's, unless I say so. PJO is not my property. I'm only writing this once, and only once. Also thanks to HAYDENpfan for checking my story.**

I continued running, my shoes slapping the pavement on the ground. It was getting closer. My bag was slowing me down, so I dropped it and continued off sprinting, trying to get away from that thing. I looked over my shoulder to see the beast coming closer with every step. The beast looked like a large black dog, teeth bared. I continued running on the streets, trying to run away from it. I felt something on the ground, and I fell, my elbows scraping the ground. My black curled hair a mess, my blue eyes frantic. It was only a matter of time before the monster caught up with me.

I started to get up and run, ignoring the throbbing pain. A few seconds later, something pounced on me. I landed hard on the ground. I only knew one thing, my life, as I know it, is over. I, George Iapetus, will die. I tried to get up, but I had no more strength, and it was crushing me under its weight. I braced myself for the blow that would end my life. For the next few seconds felt like an eternity. I lay on the hard pavement, awaiting the inevitable death, but it never came. Dare I turn around? I thought. Slowly, I turned my head around to see a guy grinning over me, holding a bronze sword in his left hand. Then I noticed the monster was nowhere in sight.

"Who are you and what are you?" I asked in fear. If he could take out the monster, that's scary enough, plus the guy did have a huge sword, which didn't really help the situation.

The person sheathed the sword in a hidden scabbard, and offered me a hand.

"Better come with me, more of them could be nearby," he said looking around, "The name's Mark, son of Alexiaries, greek god of youth and sports"

Take my chances with monsters, or a crazed guy who saved my life, but has mental issues thinking that the Greek gods are real? I picked going with the crazed guy. I mean, it couldn't be worse right?

"Okay... you know that Greek gods are just a myth, they don't exist right?" I told him, trying to knock some sense into him.

"You're wrong there my golden friend, the Greek gods are real, all those myths are real," Mark replied with a face that said that I'm so wrong, "That thing I just killed was a hellhound."

"Have you taken your medicine?" I asked, getting freaked out. I didn't want to travel with some kid with mental disabilities. Forgetting the dust that he mentioned

"You have ADHD and dyslexia, kicked out of several schools, I presume," Mark mused.

"Are you some sort of stalker?" I told him with a twinge of fear in my voice. I started to back away slowly from him.

He merely laughed and stopped me from going into a full blown sprint away from him by grabbing my arm.

"Listen, I'm just trying to get you to safety, it's not safe for us to be here. Come with me to a place where these monsters out here won't hurt you, and you will be safe. This I swear on the river Styx," He promised.

"Alright whatever you say, as long as those monsters won't come again, I'll come with you, but what about my mother?" I replied.

"She'll understand," Mark merely replied before walking off, motioning me to follow.

"Uh, yea..." I muttered under my breath, I really didn't think so.

I followed him, uneasily about what's going to happen. What's with the swearing on the river Styx, or what is it? I should've paid better attention when we were learning about Greek mythology. I hope we didn't have to learn about it when we got there.

After an hour so of walking, and trying to avoid monsters, we reached the foot of a hill.

"Ah! We're nearly there!" Mark exclaimed with a smile on his face, still looking as energetic as before.

"Finally!" I panted. I didn't know it was that far away. I think I should've asked how far away it was first. How is he not tired about that? I thought.

We both went over the hill, but I stopped at a tree that overlooked the hill. Beside it was a purple dragon. I froze right then, a hellhound scared me already, but a dragon? He said it was going to be safe. Dragons are not safe as far as I can remember.

"Hi Peleus," Mark said, scratching him under the chin.

"You said it would be safe!" I hissed at him.

"You will be, Peleus here guards the Golden Fleece," Mark replied, pointing to a golden fleece hanging on the tree's branches.

I stopped staring at the dragon, and looked at what was beyond it. I was amazed. A bunch of cabins was what caught my attention. Some were fully built, and others in the middle of construction. Each of the cabins looked completely different, styled in a different way then another.

"Welcome to camp half-blood!" Mark told me.

I heard galloping sounds closing in. I whipped my head over to where it was coming from. A person with his lower half the body and legs of a white stallion stood in front of me. What were they called again? I think it was satyr, or was it centaur? His eyes deep, and they seemed to be looking me over.

"Hello and welcome," The centaur, or was it satyr, said.

"Uhhh... You're an umm... Satyr?" I asked dumbfounded at the half-horse person.

I felt something hit the back of my head, I picked it up. It was an apple. I looked who threw it. A person with goat hind legs was glaring at me.

"What was that for, uh..," I called out trying to remember," Oh yeah, centaur!"

More apples were pelted at me, and they hurt!

"Hey! That hurt!" I complained trying to swat away the apples with little success.

When I looked over at Mark, he was rolling around on the ground laughing. The half-horse, half human person stood there smiling, like it was an inside joke.

"What!" I asked Mark as apples pelted my back, causing me to try and move away from them, but they still hurt.

"Those are satyrs! Chiron here is a centaur!" Mark explained in between breaths as he laughed.

That explained a lot, I thought. I turned around and yelled, "Sorry about that satyrs!"

The apple throwing stopped. I sighed in relief. Then I remembered Chiron.

I turned to face him, then said embarrassedly," Sorry for calling you a satyr Chiron. You are a centaur, not a satyr. Those two are not to be mixed up," I added, reminding myself.

Chiron merely smiled and steered me over to a sky blue four-story building, with white trim. Wow, big place I thought. Just then there was a flash. Everyone was looking at what was on my head. I looked up, and saw the holographic symbol over my head.

**So what do you think? Please R&R! Flames will be gladly accepted and considered.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A hologram of four horses, facing opposite directions like a compass, galloping over the wind, appeared over my head.

"What's this?" I asked, confused at the floating symbol.

"You've been claimed," Mark replied, much to my continued confusion.

"George Iapetus, you are the son of Aeolus, King of the winds, and the reiner of horses," Chiron said as the hologram started to fade away.

"And that would mean? Something about 'king of the winds' or something like that right?" I asked, hoping someone would elaborate on what Chiron said, not catching the first part, as I was trying to figure out how that holographic image appeared, and where it was from.

"Your father is Aeolus," Mark simply stated, disrupting my thoughts.

"Oh," I simply replied, "So… This means…?" I waited for him to explain more as I was completely new to all of this, and I had no idea about any of this.

"You'll be bunking with the other children of Aeolus, as they're your half-brothers," He said, pointing to a cabin which was pretty regal looking, patterns of the winds decorated its outline, and it was located in the middle of four other cabins. The one north of it seemed to be made out of ice, snow, with two white stallions across its sides, while the one south was decorated with pictures of the sun, and dried out plants planted around the cabin, to the west the cabin there was another cabin, but the cabin looked more like a cave with a door over its entrance. Along the entrance to the cave seemed to have different spring flowers planted there, the same wind like pattern carved onto its walls, and to the east, was a simple cabin, decorated with only with pictures of the wind around its perimeter, and rain on its roofs.

"Why is it in the middle of those other cabins?" I asked, noticing its location, and the location of those other cabins in relationship to those four, and completely changing the topic.

"Aeolus is the king of the winds, he rules over the four winds, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyr, which those cabins belong to," Chiron was explaining, before I asked.

"So, does that mean I'm better than them, since if my father is superior over them, then what does that make me?" I asked, interrupting his explanation.

Just as I said that harsh winds started blowing through the camp, a mix of warm and cold winds.

"I don't think that was a good idea to say that…," I muttered as the winds threatened to fling me into the sky.

"You think?" Mark yelled over the winds, gripping tightly to the grass with his hands, lying on the ground, his hair blowing wildly around.

Chiron planted his hooves firmly into the ground, and was saying something I couldn't make out over the winds, it looked like an apology or something, I didn't know. The winds then started to die down, and before long, the sky was in the serene state it was before the winds.

A kid wearing a bright orange, wrinkled t-shirt that had the words, "Camp Half-Blood" on it, drowsily stumbled over, rubbing his closed eyes with his right hand, yawned, shook his jet black hair, and stared at Chiron.

"What happened here?" He mumbled in between yawns, and while attempting to open his eyes wide enough to look around.

"The George here said something he shouldn't have," Chiron explained.

Almost sleeping he mumbled, "That's nice…," Before starting to fall over sleeping.

"Wake up!" I yelled, diving to stop him from falling.

"Huh?" He muttered, slowly standing up, and heading back to his cabin, resulting in me tripping over myself trying to stop.

"Uff… What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's a child of Morpheus, they're always sleepy," Mark said.

"So is this the brat that caused all this commotion?" a pudgy man wearing a tiger skin shirt asked, appearing next to Chiron.

"Yep, this is George Iapetus, the newest camper," Mark explained, pretty happy, despite what had happened.

"Well put Greg into his cabin, and get him to clean this mess up," the man said.

"It's George," I corrected.

"Yes, yes, I said that, now go!" He said, and something about him made me want to follow what he said.

Who is this person? I thought, and who the heck does he think he is? Some almighty guy? As if.

"You should be careful about what you think. Maybe I should spontaneously combust him, he won't feel a thing," the man mused.

I rolled my eyes, he probably is bluffing, Mark jabbed me in the side, and whispered, "That's the camp director, Mr. D, think about it."

"Huh?" I asked, thinking about everything I remembered about Greek mythology that started with the letter D. I had nothing.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Mark again.

"Didn't they teach you anything in your school?" Mark wondered.

"Uhm…." I muttered. I didn't pay attention to most of my classes, since they were all boring.

"I'll take that as a no," Mark said, "You really need to learn all of it. We'll get you a tutor. Right Chiron?"

Chiron nodded, "Get Cierco to teach him."

The pudgy man crossed his arms, and said, "You're forgetting something."

"After he cleans the place up," Chiron added.

Well, it was just a strong wind, the mess that was made couldn't have been that bad, I initially thought, as I surveyed the camp, I was dead wrong. Water from the lake had splashed over several cabins, strawberries were ripped form the ground and had splattered over the big house and cabins, and onto a couple of the satyrs and other people, weapons clattered, and sprawled over a large circular area, maybe somewhere to spar, and a brazier near a bunch of upturned tables had fallen to the ground, flames starting to burn the grass, threatening to burn the camp. Maybe this might take a while, I thought.

"You might want to get on with it before the entire camp burns down instead of gaping at it," Mr. D said, turning around to head into the big house.

Mark and Chiron were also walking away.

"Hey Mark! Could you help me here?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you're on your own," he replied grinning widely.

This was going to be a long day, I concluded, as I headed towards the brazier to put out the fire and pick it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stomping out the fire and putting the brazier back, and standing back, just to see if it would fall, it didn't. I sighed in relief, well that's one thing done, I thought. I walked over to the circle area, and started to pick up some of the weapons, making sure that the sharp pointy bits weren't going to stab me.

"What kind of camp has a bunch of dangerous weapons for people to use?" I muttered to myself.

"My kind of camp," A tall, heavily built camper, said, laughing and picking up a sword from the pile.

"Could you please put that back down?" I asked, "I've got to put them away," putting them into their respective racks.

"Make me," He replied, as he savagely ripped apart a straw dummy with the sword, I gulped, this guy really knew how to use a sword, I thought.

"You know, I'll leave that sword alone," I said, knowing that I'd be ripped apart if I even tried to take it back.

"You do that," He said, focusing on another dummy, before sprinting past me, grabbing a spear from the rack, making it topple down, and undoing the cleaning I had done, before stabbing the dummy, and flung it at another dummy, and then slashing another. At this rate, all of the dummies will be ripped apart by the time the next person appears.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What are you going to do? You're just nothing more than an insignificant new camper who doesn't even know what to do, aren't you?" He asked, smirking.

"Hey, why don't you leave the new kid alone?" A tanned camper said, his sea green eyes staring at the other guy's fiery black eyes, "Come on Hector, what kind of reputation would have if you only beat up the new kids? It'll make you seem like a coward to everyone around you."

"Can it Athos, you've got nothing over me," Hector retorted, shoving Athos away.

"We can always see about that you know. We are in the arena," he replied, emphasizing "are".

Quickly, I placed all the weapons on the rack, and started to push the rack away from the arena. I was not going to get involved here, even if they originally were fighting over if Hector should beat me up, or not.

"Well then, shall we?" He said, holding the sword at the ready, as Athos who put his hand over his wrist, and a deep blue trident sprung out, and into his hand, pointed at Hector. They both took one step backwards before Hector charged, letting loose a battle cry and slashing downwards at Athos, who stepped to the side, letting the sword hit the ground, before being trapped there between the forks of the trident. Hector let go of the sword and tackled Athos into the ground, about to punch him.

"Break it up you two, there has to be a more peaceful solution for whatever you were fighting about?" A girl with long, black, curled hair said, stopping the two, before looking at me and demanded, "Why didn't you try to stop them and let them fight?"

"Well, err…" I started to say, I wasn't sure how to explain the fact that they were fighting with sharp weapons, and obviously trained in using them, and I had no idea how to use weapons, and I really didn't want to be accidentally slashed to pieces, or stabbed during their brief fight.

Hector got off of Athos and faced the girl, who was petite compared to him.

"Mind your own business Irene," He said, glaring at her before walking off.

"Sorry about that, just trying to save the new kid there," Athos explained, "Sorry," then he picked up his spear and left towards the beach.

"Umm…." I said, looking around, seeing that the others had left, and she seemed to want another explanation from me, "Um, I have to clean up the camp, and so I think I should continue on that,"

"Fine, but afterwards I want an explanation," she said, before walking off.

I sighed, I'd best try to avoid here I thought, as I walked away from the arena, and towards the cabins area, trying to avoid all the glares that people were giving me for messing up the place. Hey cut me some slack, I'm new to all this! I wanted to say, but didn't. Instead I simply shut my mouth as I approached the first cabin. The red strawberries that had splattered all over made it as if someone splashed red paint over its chipped, brown paint, and over the caduceus which was placed over the cabin door. It was a mess.

Suddenly I realized something. I didn't have anything to wash off the strawberries with. A wet rag was flung at my head, and I suddenly turned around to see who threw it. It was Hector.

"You better get it done quickly, I want to be the first to pummel you into the ground," He said, before walking off to a bright red cabin further down. The boar head over its doorway seemed to stare at me. I shivered and shrugged it off as nothing. Picking up the rag, I walked over to the cabin and started to scrub the strawberries off of it. This was going to take forever, I thought.

"You seem to have no luck whatsoever. First the angering some of the gods, getting into a quarrel with Hector, and also you still have to clean the camp. How pathetic," A kid behind me said.

I ignored him, I need to finish this first, I thought, I don't need to get into any more trouble.

"Stop ignoring me! I am Adam, son of Bia!" he yelled.

"Who?" I asked, not knowing who Bia is.

"How dare you disrespect my mother?" Adam roared, causing me to wince, "I'll make you pay!"

This isn't going to end well, I thought, dropping the sponge, and started to back off slowly.


End file.
